Little Bit of Fun
by OneWingedSeer
Summary: Trunks thought he would be strong enough to beat 18 and 17, those four years after Gohan died. But when he fails, what do the androids do to their enemy? Warning: sexual content. One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**The usual disclaimer. I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything related.**

Warning. This story contains adult and sensitive topics. It is placed near the end of History of Trunks. Right after Trunks is beaten by the androids alone.

_I can't control my body anymore, _Trunks cursed inwardly, only just managing to stay in Super Saiyan form as his body trembled from exertion.

With indifference written on his tanned features, Seventeen propped up the fallen warrior's chin with his worn down sneaker. A trail of blood dribbled silently from the clenched jaw onto the shoelaces of the android.

_I have got to move. I have got to fight,_ Trunks screamed in his head. "Why?" he rasped, more blood forming in his mouth. "I don't get it. Tell me. Why are you two doing this?"

"Hmm…" Seventeen smiled, finding he liked watching the fighter's helplessness as he lay there. "Dr. Gero created us for the sole purpose of world domination, but that doesn't really matter to us. Not at all."

Eighteen joined in, gloating over their prize. "Whenever we see humans, it angers us. We hate you humans."

Another dam of hatred broke within Trunks and he got up, not quite steady on his feet, but yelling, "What? You monsters! All of those people!" He punched, missing Seventeen entirely due to his double vision. _If only I could see straight. If only I could beat them._ "All those lives! All of those children!" He punched again and again, finally hitting his target, barely able to care that he was so weak that his punches did absolutely nothing anymore. He punched the androids in their slightly amused faces, beyond cognitive thought. "I won't let you do this anymore!"

Eighteen raised one delicate eyebrow and stuck one leg out in plain sight. Trunks was so far gone that he didn't see it and tripped, falling to the ground. Seventeen blasted him in the back with golden agony and Trunks yelled, feeling the last of his energy leaving him.

_I can't hold it anymore,_ he cursed and felt the purple hairs fall all over his face as he transformed back. _Everything hurts so much. If only it would stop…_

The two androids looked down at the lavender haired youth, mocking him with their laughter.

Trunks thought the nightmare would never end, but if he only knew…

Seventeen cocked his head at his sister, "Hey, Eighteen. I just had an idea for some fun."

The blonde tucked some hair behind her ear lazily and said, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

Trunks felt he could not care anymore. Whatever they did couldn't be any worse that the pain he was in now.

"Well, I've just decided, I like watching this guy suffer," Seventeen chuckled. "He seems to be a tough guy. You know, the sort of snobby, aloof, trying to be cool sort of guy."

Eighteen folded her arms. "Yeah, I know what you mean. So what?"

Seventeen bent down over Trunks and whispered in his ear. "Well, I'm going to get under the little guy's skin. Play around with him for a while before I kill him." And with that, Seventeen reached under the Saiyan's limp form, slipping his fingers down into the other man's pants.

Trunks gasped. _He wouldn't! This can't be happening!_

Eighteen smiled, saying, "Okay, Seventeen. Just don't wear him out too much. I want a turn at the fun too."

The dark haired boy began to rub the most secret of places, teasing it mercilessly. "It's a deal," he said, licking Trunks' ear.

_No! This can't be happening!_ Trunks tried his hardest to move, but none of the muscles he tried to use would respond. He was helpless. Trapped under the weight of Seventeen's body.

Seventeen's hand moved upwards, rubbing the firm muscles of Trunks' abdomen gently, rhythmically. "I've always wanted to try this," Seventeen rasped, not able to keep the excitement from his voice as his other hand removed his belt.

"Ride him cowboy." Trunks heard Eighteen say over the heavy breathing of her brother. _How sick._ He blanched. _She was going to sit there and watch while her brother had sex with another man. What kind of monsters are these two?_

Done uncovering himself, Seventeen began touching every part of Trunks he could with both hands, reveling in his domination over the fallen warrior.

Despite his horror, Trunks felt his body responding in as much as it could. Now that Seventeen had moved over on top of him again, he could feel the pressure and pain as that one part of him was aroused and unable to expand.

The android took his time, feeling every fiber of muscle, every hair on the Saiyan's body. Tasting everything that he could get his eager lips on.

Trunks strained, wishing now that he had some reserve of energy that he had not already used up. He could barely move, not to even mention be strong enough to throw the other person off. It was sickening. Trunks could feel as the android hardened against his pants. The motion started. That clenching and unclenching of muscles as Seventeen became ready.

Then the android lifted himself off of the Saiyan warrior.

For a brief second, Trunks had a glimpse of hope. _Maybe that was it. Maybe that's all he meant by get under my skin. Maybe he didn't mean—_

But then, he realized the change in position was just so that Seventeen could rip his pants off, exposing him, naked to the setting sun.

Trunks had no time to prepare. Without warning, Seventeen leapt down on him, knocking the wind out of Trunks at the same time he thrust the entire thing inside.

Trunks screamed so loud that he felt his vocal chords tear. And still he couldn't move a muscle. White stars exploded in front of his vision and he felt himself slipping out of consciousness.

Seventeen saw the boy's eyes rolling and yelled, "Oh no. You're not getting out that easily!" He slapped the human awake and said, "Not now that I'm finally having some fun."

Trunks was trapped. Trapped inside his own body. Inside his head. He couldn't control the little cries he made as Seventeen thrust in and out. Faster. Harder. In and out.

The black haired boy neared completion and laughed, "Haha! This is great!"

Trunks threw up, swallowing some bile back in as he gasped.

Seventeen yanked himself out completely and then back inside of Trunks with the hardest push yet. Trunks had nothing left. Not even a scream as his body was ripped apart and hot fluid filled the space.

Yet, he was still awake. He couldn't escape in body or mind.

Seventeen's dead weight collapsed upon him. "Yeah," he gasped. "Yeah, now that was fun, wasn't it, Trunks was it?" He laughed and tensed again.

Trunks threw up once more as he felt Seventeen slide out of him with a disgusting sucking sound. _At least it's over,_ he told himself, trying to keep his sanity. _It's over, it's over, it's over…_

"Your turn," he heard Seventeen say to his sister.

_No…_Trunks coughed and despite himself, he whimpered. Crying like a broken little child. _No…_

Eighteen kicked Trunks over onto his back, purring, "Finally."


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks tried to stay calm. Tried to press down his revulsion and fear despite everything that was happening to him.

Through the haze of his mind and the lilac strands plastered to his face by his own sweat and blood, Trunks could see Seventeen standing to his left, putting his pants back on and buckling the belt.

When it had been happening, Trunks had thought that Seventeen inside him was the worst thing, the final thing that would happen to him.

But that was not the case.

Still helpless and half naked on the ground, Trunks tried to ignore the soft, warm hand that rested on his abdomen. Tried to not feel each finger where it rested, sending little tingles of entirely unwanted excitement through him.

"I'm still here, you know," Eighteen chuckled at the fallen Saiyan. "You can't ignore me for long. I'll make sure of that."

Trunks gasped as Eighteen formed little shocks of energy in the hand on his stomach and sent them through his body. Each shock of energy was like a bubble that upon contact would explode and create a little welt upon the fair skin where it did.

It hurt and Trunks wished even more fervently that his energy had returned to escape both this…and the torture he knew by now was going to come. The android placed another hand next to the first, giving Trunks tiny bombs of energy with both hands.

The Saiyan was so distracted by the unavoidable pain that it took quite a while for him to notice the change in Eighteen's position with the addition of this second hand. It was only as she stopped the energy long enough to rip of the tattered black tank top that had been covering the rest of his torso that Trunks' eyes when wide with realization.

Eighteen was sitting on his stomach, one leg on each side, in effect, straddling him. The lilac haired warrior struggled against his own weakness and in return earned only a little laugh from the woman on top of him.

"When will you realize it's hopeless, human?" She purred, bending down to lick the blood from Trunks' lavender hair.

Something about this action electrocuted Trunks in a way that none of the energy blasts had. Her tongue twisted around the tall, blood soaked locks on his head, her neck arched downward to do so. The android's chest just barely brushed Trunks' throat and he had to swallow down bile once more as he felt the gentle motions in all areas of her body.

And once again, despite his own moral horror at the situation, his body was responding. The thought was almost too much to bear_. It was one thing for a murderer to take your body and rip it apart for his pleasure. The victim had no control over that, but this…_

Trunks felt one of Eighteen's hands leave the side of his face. From the small snap that came immediately afterwards, he could only guess that Eighteen had just ripped of whatever she had been wearing under her skirt.

…_This was different. This time, I should be able to stop it. It's my body that has to do something for this to happen, _Trunks thought to himself. Tears leaked from his eyes, which Eighteen licked away as her tongue traveled downward from his bangs.

In fact, Trunks noticed, every part of her body was moving downwards.

It was all he could do to stifle the instinctive sound his body wished him to make as a flesh warmed skirt pressed downward against his erection.

Eighteen seemed to enjoy watching this warrior struggle. Either way she grinned and pressed against him a little harder.

Trunks was trying to fight, trying to control his breathing, his temperature, but all of that was swept away in a single moment as Eighteen lifted up her skirt to create a flesh on flesh contact.

Air escaped through Trunks' gritted teeth as a hiss and when he tried to stop it, the air simply came through his nose and continued as heavy as a straining stallion's.

In some part of his mind, he heard as Seventeen wryly commented, "Ride him, cowgirl," while the rest of him was focused on what was happening at his crotch.

The murderer was raping him, covering his most secret part with the moist lips of her own. It almost burned him, the warmth from her body.

He managed to get his breathing under control. Slow and steady, slow and controlled. That was the only way he could hold onto himself, his sanity, as she pushed him inside her body. He concentrated on not making a single sound, a single gasp or moan as she mixed a circular motion into her steady penetration.

Her thrusting began just as her twin brother's had. A sudden start, a drop back to a slower tempo, and a gradual increase.

Trunks gritted his teeth as her thrusts continued to speed up. Inside and then outside, Inside and out.

In out, In out, In out.

She was bouncing off of him, her butt cheeks slapping upon his thighs with welt-creating force. Trunks was back to gritting his teeth. He couldn't hold it anymore. As much as he wanted to kill himself for it, his toes curled under and he came inside Eighteen.

Though he made no outward sound, Trunks screamed at himself, ripping himself apart for his lack of control. He threw up again, even as Eighteen continued to ride him, stomach acid all that was left to dribble down his cheek.

A few moments later, Eighteen paused outside of Trunks and made her final and hardest thrust downwards, panting with orgasmic bliss.

Trunks could still not move, could still not pass out. Eighteen laughed and lay herself down on Trunks chest and shoulder in exhaustion, moaning with pleasure as Trunks' length eventually flopped out of her entrance.

"Eighteen. We should probably finish here and get going. I'm bored."

Trunks was crying. He could not help himself. What had been done could never be taken back. Just as Gohan's death. Something that once it was done, that was it, the pain would never truly stop.

After a long sigh, Eighteen got off of the Saiyan and responded to her brother, "You're right. I'm bored too. You want to do the honors?"

"Sure."

And without another moment's thought, the broken warrior was blasted out of existence, taking the only way to truly escape from the prison he had been caged into.


End file.
